


虚掩之门/The Unlocked Door

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloody, Cthulhu Mythos, F/M, Fantasy, Female Character of Color
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 那扇虚掩的门轻轻地摇晃着，有什么东西要从里面出来了——The unlocked door is shaking, someone wants to come out from inside……*已完结，谢谢阅读*带有部分COC元素*This is a Original Work base on the Cthulhu Mythos.*This work is completed.Thanks for reading.





	虚掩之门/The Unlocked Door

车窗外是阴云密布的天空，隐隐传来沉闷的雷声，你瞥了一眼油量表，又看看GPS上的导航距离，心里不由得有些烦躁起来。

车内的冷气空调发出“嗡嗡”的声音，你一路上听了许久此刻再也忍不住，“啪”地一声把扇叶打了上去，低低地咒骂了一声租车行：“天杀的！”

做完这一切的你抬起头，在后视镜里看到了一个十八九岁的女孩子微微皱眉凝视着你的举动，但是却一言不发。你在镜子里和她对视一眼，看到自己已经遍布皱纹的眼尾和因为两月没有染而新生出的花白发根，心里的烦躁和无奈又涌了上来。

要是换了以往，你一定会温柔地说：“宝贝，你觉得热吗？”然后把空调开到最大，别让跟你一样畏热的女孩子流汗——那她精心画好的妆容可就要花了。

但是今天女孩子没有撒娇痴缠地对你说：“妈妈，快把空调开起来吧，我要闷坏了！”她也没有像同龄的女孩子那样化妆了，遗传自她父亲的黝黑皮肤不施脂粉，一双如同小鹿般炯炯有神的黑眼睛此刻里只有冰凉和冷漠，甚至你和她对视的时候觉得这像是一口无底的古井，一旦跌落下去就再也爬不上来。

她如今也不再编织小辫子，她原本很喜欢你遗传给她的发质，觉得这样浓密又纤长的发质与她父亲遗传给她的卷发结合起来，让她像童话故事里的长发公主——所以她打小就留头发，不是你给她梳辫子，就是她爸爸给她梳辫子。

但现在那头浓密卷曲如乌云的长发也不见了，变成了极短的碎发，而她也不带任何首饰，把你或者她爸爸送她的那些五颜六色的项链，造型夸张的大耳环，璀璨闪耀的戒指全都丢在了一旁。她手上也不再涂指甲油，整个人穿着一件她这个年龄绝不会喜欢的，老气横秋的暗灰色衬衣，松垮肥大的褐色裤子，明明十八岁的女孩却像个已经放弃了打扮的老太太一样——不，或许连老太太也不如。

你想到你的母亲，这孩子的外婆，即便已经是七十多岁的人了，仍然喜欢色彩鲜艳的裙子，定期去把头发染黑，说的是：“我才不会像别的老太太那样邋里邋遢不修边幅呢！”

你又看一眼后视镜中的女孩，她望向窗外，眼睛似乎是在看天际的乌云，又像是越过乌云看到了更深远的，那些居于云上与星空之间，你所不了解的地方。

她这样的神情让你有点害怕，你无端地觉得这是修女或者尼姑脸上才会有的表情——超脱，看破红尘。你很想关心一下她，但是看到她那样淡漠的表情却觉得很受伤，你性格中的倔强涌了上来，使得你不再说话而是猛踩了一脚油门。

毕竟你们正在冷战。

这样的神情出现在她脸上是两个月前，而她也是自此开始不化妆的。而你们母女间的冷战也是从那时候开始的。

你又抬头看了一眼天幕，伴着刺眼的亮光，在一声巨响后，豆大的雨点落了下来。

你连忙打开雨刷。这时候放在挡板上的手机响了起来，你看到来电提醒是“卡特·G”，你随手接通了电话。

电话里传来一个低沉沙哑的男声：“嘿，你们到哪里了？”

“我们快到了，”你看向前方骤然出现的路牌，连忙轻踩一脚刹车，变道开向了分叉路口，“我们快下公路了。”

“好的，你们下了公路后记得朝着那栋大厦开，它是这里最高的建筑，很好找，大概20分钟后我下楼去接你们。要是遇到岔路就往右拐，大概拐过12，不，是13次弯后就到报社大楼了。”

“好的。”你看看后视镜，看到小姑娘对这个男人的来电仍然是默不作声只看向窗外，一副不知道在想什么的样子，心里不由得有点难受，毕竟自你和电话里的那个男人分开以来，你们间为了能让孩子不因为父母的离婚而失去某一方的爱，仍然经常有联系，而她也像那些双亲俱在的家庭一样，即便跟着母亲生活，也和父亲保持着密切的关系，每次你和前夫通电话，她总会在一旁急着要跟爸爸说话。

你想到你们签了离婚协议的那一天，你和她送前夫去机场，她跟父亲吻别时还是满怀喜悦，就像是每次送爸爸出差前那样，但当她看着父亲离开的背影时，脸色一下子就变了，小嘴撅得老高——那是她逞强不想让自己哭出来的表现。你从那一刻开始意识到这个早慧的女儿很像你，骨子里带着一股倔强。

但是这几个月来，她那遗传自你身上的倔强把你折磨得身心俱疲。

你微微叹了一口气，想找个台阶下，对女儿说道：“莎拉，要跟爸爸说两句话吗？”

她这才扭头看向你，神情像是看个冰冷的陌生人：“不用了。”

你吃个闭门羹，只好跟电话里前夫说：“宝贝可能想着待会再跟你好好聊天。”

你开着外放，前夫也听到了女儿冷淡的回答，他那素来爽朗的声调为之一顿，但还是在电话里笑道：“好的，待会见，莎拉。”

这个小城的路并不难走，四通八达平直延伸，带着一股东海岸特有的风味。你看着街道上低矮的房舍建筑，不由得有些微微诧异——这座名叫“印斯茅斯”的小城作为波士顿的卫星城，房舍却看起来像是上世纪八十年代的风格，教人一点也看不出这里的居民人均收入水平之高。

难不成是房产税太贵了吗？你边按照前夫指示的方向转弯，边随意打量路边的车辆，发现也都是些常见的普通平价车，犹以载客运货两用的皮卡为多，家用轿车很少，而无论是轿车还是皮卡，大多是些老款，一看就像是五或者十年前的二手车。

明明是富庶的东部沿海，又毗邻波士顿，怎么一应的建筑到民用的资产如此老旧，难道这小城上住着的都是朴素节欲的老派清教徒吗？你拐过教堂，看到屋顶上树立的十字架没有来地冒出这个念头来。

你旋即自嘲地一笑，把这个无端的想法抛在脑后。

在又拐过一个路口后，你看到远处的一栋大概二十层高的世纪初风格的写字楼前，有个身材高大，穿了一件格子衬衣的黑人正在朝你们挥手。

你减缓速度停好了车，那个黑人走上前来，抢先一步打开了车门，对你的女儿道：“欢迎我的公主殿下。”你开门下车，却见女儿对于迎接她的爸爸没有表露出以往那样的欢快，而是稍稍后退了一步，避开爸爸的拥抱，只是嘟囔了一声：“爸爸。”

前夫卡特也意识到了女儿不同寻常的冷淡，朝你投过来一个质询的目光，你苦笑着摇头，他便对女儿说道：“宝贝，先去爸爸的办公室吧，我们上楼去。”

女儿闻言也不管你俩，径直走去按电梯，她原本是个豪爽却有礼貌的孩子，哪怕是对给自己指路的陌生人也不会如此无礼，遑论父母。

前夫微微咋舌，低头看向你：“她这两个月来都是这样？”你闻言只觉得心里苦涩，摇摇头道：“她之前虽然冷淡但还是会同我说话的，自我气上头跟她大吵一架后便是这样了，她绝不肯理我。”

前夫闻言皱起了眉头，他对你低声说道：“让我来试试。”

千言万语和这两个月来的身心俱疲在你喉咙里挤出一句：“……谢谢你。”

前夫领着你们上了十七楼，他所在的报社在电子媒体已经取代纸媒的今天，亦是顺应潮流早在十年前彻底取消了本报的纸媒，转而发行电子报刊，因此报社也大规模地裁员，在半年前更是从繁华的波士顿搬到了这座卫星城，以进一步减少报社的运营成本。是以前夫卡特虽然是这所报社的副总编辑，但自打进了这层办公楼以来，你看到偌大一整层办公楼，也不过是仅有的几个工位亮着灯，零星的五六个人在办公，除了敲击键盘的咔哒咔哒声外，整层办公楼就只有老式的空调系统送气发出的轻微“咔嚓”声。

你们的脚步声引起了几个同事的注意，当前夫走到一处工位时，一个栗子色头发的年轻小伙抬起头来，对你们打了个招呼，前夫对他微笑道：“嗨，约翰，这是我的前妻和我的女儿。”你闻言也笑着对那个小伙子挥挥手。

当小伙子的视线又移到电脑屏幕上，而你们走到前夫的办公室门口时，拐角处响起了一阵轻快的脚步声，是一个看上去像是刚毕业的大学生的年轻女性走了出来，她脸上挂着快活的微笑，手里端着两杯咖啡，这位染了一头灰发的年轻女性笑着朝你们问好，把一杯咖啡放到约翰的桌子上后，握着杯子对你们笑道：“这次主编带回来的巴拿马咖啡豆用来做滴漏咖啡可香了，要是你们想要的话，那儿还有——”她说着指了指屋角的长案，那里摆了一尊半自动式咖啡壶。

前夫笑道：“好的，谢谢你，妮亚。”

前夫领着你们进了他的办公室，你看到在电脑桌和书柜前凌乱地堆叠着各种资料，是前夫几十年来一如既往的风格，不由得微微一笑，这样温情的回忆在你看到女儿冷冰冰的脸时不由得心里一凛，于是你对莎拉说道：“你和爸爸说些悄悄话吧，我出去喝杯咖啡。”

你走出门去，循着刚才看到的咖啡机走去，在桌上取了个一次性纸杯，倒了一杯咖啡后瞥见一旁的饼干盒，想要伸手取用一块，却在感受到西裤勒着小腹的紧绷感时不得不沮丧地叹了口气收回手。

毕竟你已经不年轻了啊，你看到咖啡壶上映出的微微发福的人影，轻轻地叹息了一声。

你端起纸杯边喝边走到前夫的办公室门口，侧耳倾听里面传出来的声响。前夫的办公室是普通的单间，两人说话声透过窗缝钻了出来。

低沉浑厚的是前夫的声音：“宝贝，我劝你再想想吧，去南苏丹可不是闹着玩的……你妈妈虽然性格冲动，但她也是出于对你的担心才反对的，再加上她如今也是更年期了，说话难免急躁，何必跟她冷战呢？”

你听到前夫这熟悉的声音，心里不由得升起一些对于往昔岁月温情的回忆，透过玻璃的反光看到自己已经遍布皱纹的眼角，不由得微微地叹了口气。

你眼前又浮现出女儿那张倔强的脸，和遗传自父系但稍淡的黝黑肤色，轻轻地摇了摇头。

你看到你的无名指，上面早已没有了戒指。

你又想起二十五年前，你在大学里第一次认识了来自南苏丹的前夫，虽然两人的出生地在地球上的两端，但是奇妙的命运让你们在异国的土地上相识并且相爱了。

不过一个东亚裔的女性与一个非洲籍的男性结合，还是让你的父母因此大跌眼镜，好在他们终究是爱你的，加之前夫诚恳努力的表现打动了岳父岳母，最终你们还是在双方家人的祝福下步入了婚礼殿堂。

婚后你们有了莎拉这个女儿，她也是你们唯一的孩子，这倒不是因为你们身体的缘故或是政府的生育限制，而是你们原先打算着等到莎拉再大一点，大概能上幼儿园的时候再要第二个孩子，但是……等到莎拉四岁时，你们的感情便出现了裂痕。

你看向十几年前摘下戒指以来，一直没有在再戴上过的无名指。那上面原本因为戴戒指而在指节上留下的皮肤色差早已被数千个日月的风吹日晒消磨掉了痕迹。

造成誓死不渝的誓约出现裂痕的并不是你们中某一方的过错，或者某个外来者的过错，倒不如说是你们双方都有过错。

一言以蔽之的话，大概是有的人只适合做朋友，并不能做夫妻。

你们也曾试着弥合两人间越来越大的裂痕，但所有的尝试最后都以不能兼容告终，最后在莎拉8岁的时候，你们向法院递交了申请。

在讨论女儿的抚养权时，前夫卡特主动放弃了，他表示自己身为记者，要世界各地来回跑，没法照顾好女儿。

话虽如此，他还是在离婚后努力尽到了父亲的责任，定期来探望女儿，而你也从不拦着——毕竟你们只是无法在一个屋檐下生活，但并不是仇人。

在莎拉小的时候，你们还经常一起带她去进行亲子游。莎拉并没有因为父母离异而性情大变，她仍旧成长为了一个性格爽朗，活泼大方的姑娘。

你想到这里不由得头痛，正是因为莎拉就像同龄的十八九岁女孩子那样，有着这个年纪会有的快乐和忧愁，所以你对于她这两个月来的性情大变才越发觉得难以接受，甚至隐约觉得——莎拉对你冷漠的眼神就像是你的女儿被置换成了另一个使用着她皮囊的陌生灵魂似的。

在你和前夫离婚后的十年中，莎拉平稳地成长着，你们各自有了男女朋友又经历分手，终究都没有再组建新的家庭。

在莎拉结束了SAT考试后，她得到了一个十分理想的分数，老实说，祖籍东亚的你虽然在异国已经生根落地，但难免还是有些想要“望子成龙”的念头，怂恿孩子去申请常春藤盟校。

可惜莎拉的申请被哥大拒了，但她又执着于历史学院，拒绝迁就，但能比肩哥大水平的历史学院，不要说在整个国家，就是世界上都是少有的。

为此莎拉沮丧了半个月，加之此时她先前的申请陆续被拒，孩子的心境越发低沉。你和前夫见此为了宽慰她，卡特还特意从请假波士顿飞来，你俩带着莎拉去黄石公园远足了一趟。

也正是那日你们在黄石公园露营，正看着天上的金牛座阿尔法星时，莎拉的平板突然传来邮箱的提示音，孩子忐忑不安又带着期待打开邮箱，过了一会儿突然发出了一声惊喜的呼唤。

你和前夫连忙凑过去，和孩子一起阅读那一通offer。

是密斯卡托尼克大学历史学院的录取信。你在先前陪伴莎拉申请学校的过程中也做过许多功课，这是一所坐落于马萨诸塞州的综合性大学，虽然在QS排名上并不算靠前的，但亦是榜上有名，个别如历史学、语言学、人类研究等方向也是业内有名，与威廉姆斯学院等著名的文理学院不分伯仲，出过许多有名的学者。

老实说，比起让莎拉去上曼荷莲学院或者威廉姆斯学院这样的文理学院，你更务实地希望她去上一所综合性大学——毕竟文理学院的精英教育和贵族风气，对于你这样的中产阶级来说未免还是心有余而力不足。

在新生注册时，你和卡特一起把莎拉送到了密斯卡托尼克大学——当时你们目送莎拉快步跑进学生公寓后，不约而同一起游览起这所大学来，当时你还笑道这所大学虽然并不是什么世界名校，但环境优美，建筑中透露出厚重的历史底蕴，来来往往的学生们也大都是认真好学的模样，想来学风不错，莎拉在这里修读四年或许会有不小的进步。

当时前夫还笑着打趣你说：“你最终同意让她读历史系，而不是逼她去学金融，我都要差点以为我的前妻不再是个东亚式的虎妈了呢。”

你当时还笑道：“我就这么一个孩子，岂不知道兴趣才是最好的老师呢？真的要逼孩子去选择她不喜欢的人生方向，与其让她浪费几年时光，最后或是反抗我执意选择自己的人生方向，或是就此抑郁不得志，那为什么不一开始就让孩子走自己想走的路呢？毕竟孩子终究是要长大的，哪怕这是南墙，也得她自己撞了才心服口服。”

说完你和前夫一起微笑起来，看着彼此眼角的皱纹与额头的白发，颇有点“与人生和解”的意味了。

然而这两个月来你每每想到当初自己辗转反侧半个月，最终还是松口答应让女儿去申请历史学院这件事，都恨不得找个时光机穿梭回去，狠狠地给自己两耳光。

真是一切都坏在这件事上！要是当时绝不肯松口，逼着孩子去读个经济学之类的专业哪会有今天这摊子破事！

你恨恨地握紧了手里的纸杯。

事情就坏在女儿读的历史学院上。

在开学的前三周，你们还保持着每晚一通电话的问候，后来那孩子的电话便开始少了，先是两天一次，后来是三四天一通，再后来是一周一次，至多平时你发消息时她不咸不淡地回几个字，你当时忙于工作，又想着新生入学多半是正忙着参加社团或者认识新朋友，不想像从前那样黏着家人也是常事，便也不在意。

当她在春季假期回到家中时，你发现莎拉的外形上变了许多，女孩子一改先前喜欢明亮颜色的衣饰，穿了件老气横秋的水管工式牛仔裤，上身的衬衣也是皱巴巴的，衣袖还带着一丝褐色的污渍，头发也不再是以往的小辫而是拧了个大妈式的发髻在脑后，你当时还跟女儿打趣：“是不是你们被拉到了隔壁考古系去上课，怎么这样灰头土脸？”

女儿只是淡淡地笑了一下，没有答话，她没化妆的眼下一片憔悴之色。当时你还心疼孩子莫不是学业繁重被累坏了，却听得女儿突然开口道：“妈妈，我回来不会待多久，只是拿个护照就走。”

“我要去参与无国界志愿者援助项目。”女儿的话让你还来不及赞扬，就差点把水杯摔在地上。她的下一句话是——

“去南苏丹，纳莫鲁扬州。”

你的脸当场就绿了。

身为一个祖籍东亚的女性，本来你对非洲土地也知之甚少，但托了前夫卡特的福，你对他的老家南苏丹的情况颇为熟悉。

南苏丹自2011年独立建国以来一直深陷内战、政局动荡、军阀武装势力林立、和别国的领土争端之中，尤其是纳莫鲁扬州地带，更是南苏丹与肯尼亚、埃塞尔比亚的交界处，三国均宣称拥有对这片土地的主权，近年来更是时有爆发武装冲突。

你先是试着劝说：“你要做志愿者可以选择去南非或者埃及呀，南苏丹太不安全了。”但女儿却不为所动，只摆出一副大道理：“妈妈，你怎么这样狭隘，只顾个人的安危，不想到那些深陷苦难的民众呢？”

你当时便炸了毛，更年期的暴躁让你口不择言，你拍着桌子怒吼道：“别的地方的人死活我为什么要这么关心？我可不是圣母！但我只有你这个女儿，我不允许你去！”

莎拉闻言没有再说话，只是冷漠地看了你一眼，那眼神仿佛在说：“你这个愚昧肤浅的人。”

女儿从此开始了和你的冷战，她把自己关在屋内闭门不出，而你心急如焚之下也怕女儿偷偷拿了护照便离家出走，便把她的护照藏了起来，又停掉了自己为她开的银行卡副卡。

断了经济来源的女儿不得不放弃了在家点外卖，和你避免相见的形势，又再度下楼来跟你一起吃饭，但她绝不肯跟你说一句话，只是吃完又回到屋里。而你伏在她房门上听，也只能听到不断敲击键盘的声音，滴滴答答却从不知道女儿在做什么。

你登上密大的校园网，查询女儿口中的志愿者团队带队老师的履历，发现这次女儿要参与的社团正是该教授一手组建的。这位教授主攻的方向是闪族语与西亚早期多神宗教信仰，这隔行如隔山你看不太懂，但只看教授的论文涉及的也大多是埃塞尔比亚、叙利亚、也门等常年局势动荡的地区，再加上那名教授今年虽然是四十岁，但放出来的照片上却皮肤焦黄干枯宛如六旬老者，整个人可以称得上瘦骨嶙峋，唯独一双眼睛却是在白种人中少见的黑色，即便隔着照片对望也觉得镇魂摄魄，令人不敢直视。

当时你心中甚至冒出些不妙的猜想，揣测会不会是这个教授师德有亏，引诱了你涉世未深的女儿。

但经过你多种手段的打听，在没发现这名教授的私德问题时，却从私家侦探传回的资料中越发确认事情并不简单，女儿所参加的社团一共十七名学生，除了几个离校回家的，剩下在校的同学近期都购买了登山靴、帐篷、十字镐等装备。

这不由得让你狐疑起来：若真的是去参与无国界的援助南苏丹孩子的公益项目，又何至于要买这些器材呢，若是个别同学有登山的爱好，也不至于大家都在近期购买器材……

你见到女儿如同出世老僧般淡漠，一提到这件事只会讥讽你“心胸狭隘”的表情更是害怕，打通了前夫的电话，请他帮忙劝说女儿放弃这次出行。

前夫彼时正因为工作忙得焦头烂额，乍一听也不以为意，直到你在电话里哭泣着述说始末，又把女儿和你的对话录音放给他听，他这才觉得事有蹊跷，连忙应声说好。

女儿原本是不同意跟你出门来见前夫的，但在听到电话里爸爸说他最近已经不在波士顿工作，而是搬到了旁边一个叫印斯茅斯的卫星城后，女儿却忽然松了口。

已经被母女冷战折磨得心力憔悴的你不敢多停，在女儿一点头后马上购买了机票。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你伏在门边，听着窗缝里传出来的女儿的声音：“爸爸，我这次去也不是单纯为了公事，还可以替你看望家人，难道你就不记挂在南苏丹的亲人吗？我记得小叔叔还在朱巴市，你平时总教导我要爱家人，还要对陌生人也心存善意，怎么到了这时候，你就和妈妈一样变得伪善起来……”

即便隔着玻璃，你也听到前夫猛地抽了一口气，向来宽厚的他再开口时已经带了一丝笑意，熟知他性格的你知道他这是怒极反笑：“莎拉，你究竟在说什么？爸爸有13个兄弟姐妹，要是全都记挂着，那我每天可……可没空工作和放松了，再说了这看望亲人也没必要跑去面对面，你可别拿这个当……”

你听到前夫带了怒意的声音，不由得心里唏嘘。

前夫的家庭状况你是十分清楚的，身为南苏丹人却能来到最繁华的世界留学，除了前夫本身的能力以外，也与他的家境密不可分，前夫的父亲先后娶了四任妻子，身为次子的卡特和最小的弟弟间整整差了二十五岁。

这样人口众多的大家庭，显然是难以和睦的，几个妻子的儿女间天然对立，就连同母的手足之间也未必亲如一家，前夫跑出来留学，除了想要见识更广阔的世界，也有几分想要从此摆脱原生家庭的意思。

就连你们婚礼时，虽然说是双方家人都到了，但宾客更多是你的家人，至于前夫那边只来了他现居英国的亲姐姐，其他大多是他的同事和同学们，彼时你父母还颇有微词，觉得是前夫的家人不重视你们的婚事，让你和卡特只能支支吾吾强行敷衍过去。

卡特在毕业找到工作后便跟家里去信，声明从此放弃属于自己的那份继承权，也随之拒绝一切家族的责任。前夫和父亲及继母间具体的沟通过程你不得而知，但你知道前夫一向深恨乌烟瘴气的大家庭与花心滥情的前公公，向来好脾气又重视家人的他唯独在提到原生家庭时便会变脸，如今莎拉却拿这“亲情”道德枷锁要给前夫套上去，也难怪原先耐心劝说的前夫顿时变了脸。

你又想起之前劝说女儿放弃时，莎拉也说过类似的话：“……妈妈，你总说那些是陌生人，但你想想，他们难道不也是某人的子女，某人的父母，某人的爷爷奶奶外公外婆吗？若是外公外婆此时在南苏丹，你还会拦着我去吗？你平时教导我的慈善和爱去了哪里？”你当时只觉得女儿不可理喻，忍不住拍桌子咆哮她“强词夺理”，现在看来她又旧话重提，你胃痛之余只觉得越发诡异——

女儿从前虽然也是个热心肠的好孩子，但却不像是现在这样无私到了接近于狂热般的献身精神，一提到这话题便是“父母心胸狭隘、只顾自己，看不到其他人的苦难”。你看着女儿一副朴素的装扮与冷漠的神情，心中这几天回响的一个词又冒了出来：

宗教狂热。

“嘿？你可以去那边的椅子坐会儿，不用一直站着。”突然有个女声在你耳边响起，你猛然一惊回过神来，看到是方才那个名为“妮亚”的灰发女性指着角落的空椅子对你微笑，你连忙谢过她。

“咖啡不错。”你为了避免旁人看出自己的忧愁，随口赞美道。妮亚闻言一笑，指着墙上挂着的员工合影：“是主编从巴拿马带回来的。”

你一看照片正中，站在身为副总编辑的前夫身边的是个金发女性，看上去只有十七八岁，样貌可以称得上是“倾国倾城”。你诧异道：“总编竟然如此年轻吗？”

妮亚笑道：“其实她是我的表姐，比我大两岁呢。”你一瞥身边的妮亚，对方脸上稚气未脱，看上去就像是个还在学校里，假期出来实习的大学生。你下意识地问出了疑问，妮亚一笑后坦然道：“没错，我今年大三，学的是新闻专业，现在纸媒式微，我家乡更是没有了报社，想找到实习可不太容易，所以我就来到表姐这里帮帮忙。”

你想起前夫说过的话，这家老牌的报业是家族企业的一部分，一瞬间心知肚明起来。妮亚喝了一口咖啡笑道：“不过表姐虽然年轻，但她的实力也是非常出众的，曾经做过最危险的战地记者呢，还采访过南美的土著部落。”你闻言一瞥旁边墙上挂着的各种原始族群风格的面具，看到其中有一柄泛着寒光的箭镞，不由得对这位看上去年纪轻轻的总编辑有点好奇起来。

“她是哪个学校毕业的呀？”你随口问道，心里却在想这样年轻的报社总编辑能否服众，一时间又有些好奇这位至少应该是二十四五岁的白人女性怎么能保养得如此之好，看上去竟然像是你女儿的同龄人，甚至她俩放在一块的话，旁人会觉得你女儿是更年长的那个。

不，最主要的是这位总编辑也太漂亮了，这样的容貌放在好莱坞也是一等一的，比起当红的几个女星来说都要更胜一筹，财团的大小姐不止是在事业上，就连容貌也胜人一筹吗？你胡思乱想起来，却听得妮亚说道：“她的本科我不太确定，但好像和硕士一样都在布瑞切司特大学*，我是在本国读的本科，所以对英国的学校不了解呢，或许是这个拼法吧——”

妮亚正说着话，前夫的办公室突然开了门，前夫一脸忧愁地出来走向你，你忙跟妮亚说了声抱歉，跟着前夫一起走到拐角处。

你虽然看到前夫满腹忧愁的表情便已经明白了七成，但还是忍不住怀抱着希望问道：“怎么样？”

前夫扶住了额头：“唉，先前我还当你是更年期大惊小怪，今天一看怕是不得了了。”你一听这句话心里就咯噔一下，原本还指望前夫身为爸爸，能劝住女儿回心转意，如今两个最亲的家人都无法左右莎拉的决定，你想到这些日子来母女亲情的崩塌，再想到女儿的冷漠疏离，一时间又心头火起，忍不住咒骂了一声：“我真的是要崩溃了，操你妈的，这孩子跟被下降头一样，死活要去南苏丹——等等，我没有说真的要操你妈的意思……”

骂完你连忙道歉：“抱歉，卡特，我不是针对你的……”“没事，”卡特的手抚上了你的肩膀，“好歹也跟你结过婚，能不知道你的意思吗？”

你看向卡特，对方高大的脊背如今也微微地垮了下来，更不要说鬓角显而易见的皱纹了，你们都老了。你心底一下子就跌入了慌张害怕之中，忍不住出声：“卡特，我该怎么办？莎拉可是我唯一的孩子……”

前夫闻言欲言又止，沉沉地叹了口气：“她也是我唯一的孩子啊，我要说件事——”

“刚才莎拉给我展示了一下她的社团活动的照片，”卡特犹豫着说道，“或许是我多想了，但是我看到——”

前夫正说着话，他的办公室突然打开了门，莎拉走了出来，视若无睹地走过你俩身边，你下意识地叫到：“嘿，莎拉！”但她却像是没听到似的，径直往前走，你还要再叫，却见女儿一拐进了走廊末端的洗手间，这才松了一口气。

你回过神来继续听前夫的说话：“我看到那个教授的办公室里，摆着许多东非的雕塑或者器皿，有几个造型我看着颇为眼熟——像是我小时候见过的那些民间巫婆神汉信仰的玩意。”

“除此之外，那个教授的办公室里还摆了许多各种宗教的法器，有几个我觉得眼熟但一时半会想不起来是什么，那家伙的一双眼睛看了教人觉得有些头痛，我认识一位耶鲁神学方向的教授，等会儿我把照片发给他，请他帮帮忙。”

卡特皱着眉头说：“现在我也觉得这家伙不简单，我看他的履历，从本科到博士都是在英国的布瑞切司特大学，这所学校我不曾听过，刚才搜了一下Qs排名也是根本不入流的学校，以密大的门槛来说，教授中毕业于藤校或是牛津剑桥的比比皆是，他这样不太出众的出身能成为密大的终身教授，想必是在学术研究上有独到之处，但他的论文我只看题目都云里雾里，或许我找其他这行的教授问问才知端倪。”

你正听卡特说话，奔波了一天没怎么进食的肚子发出了抗议的咕咕声，卡特闻声停了下来，打量了一番你憔悴的神情，叹了口气：“你一定累坏了吧，估计等我这边有回信也要一两天，不如我们先去吃个饭，我在饭桌上再想办法劝劝莎拉。”

你揉了揉眉心：“也只好如此了。我真是觉得见了鬼，卡特，当初我就不该——”

你说话的声音忍不住大了点，恰在此时抱着笔记本电脑从你们身边经过的年轻职员约翰闻声回过头来，好奇地瞥了你一眼，你忙住了口，又羞又气地别过脸去。

在外人眼里只怕你是来找卡特要抚养费还纠缠不休的前妻吧。你这样苦笑，却听得卡特叫住了要离开的约翰：“约翰，你是要去总编的办公室吗？”

“对的，有篇报道我请她最后过目一下，是关于阿灵顿港口的封锁……”约翰说道。

“嘿，约翰，你能帮我顺便跟总编请个假吗？就说我的前妻和女儿来看我，我得提前一个小时下班，带她们去吃饭。”卡特问道。

“没问题。”约翰挥挥手，径直走向了走廊另一侧的独立办公室。

“别慌，我们先去吃个饭吧，我马上联系认识的教授们，总能想到办法的。”卡特低声安慰着你。

你叹着气点了点头，这时候整层办公楼内突然响起了“滋滋”的电流声响，紧接着墙角的广播突然传出一个年轻的女声：“约翰已被开除，重复一遍，约翰已被开除，各位同事请周知。”

你吃了一惊，这才注意到墙角竟然有个你母亲那一代人颇为眼熟的，老式的广播喇叭。

“这栋办公楼怎么会有这种前苏联式的喇叭？”你不解地看向前夫。

“不清楚，”前夫显然也被骤然响起的说话声吓了一跳，“我以前从没见人用过，只知道这楼是上世纪的证券公司的办公楼，财团又为了节省开支，在搬进来后只是简单打扫了一下，并没有重新装修过整个室内……”

前夫话还没说完，总编办公室的方向就传来一声巨响，像是什么重物落地的声音。

你俩背后响起了脚步声，是一脸不敢置信的妮亚走了过来，她看向你们问道：“怎么回事啊？”

“不知道，”卡特喃喃道，“约翰刚刚进去不过10分钟……”

“我看看去。”妮亚皱起了眉头，对你们比了个噤声的手势。

你看着走廊尽头与厕所一南一北相对的，紧紧关上大门的总编办公室，不知怎么地心里突然涌起一股慌张的情绪，你正要开口，但妮亚的动作却更快了一步，已经大步朝总编辑办公室走了过去。

你的一句“别…”卡在了嗓子里。

前夫见你愣神，忙把你伸出去的手拉了回来，低声道：“等莎拉出来咱们就走，办公室的事情我明天再问，总之这事与你无关，别太担心。”

“咱们还是先顾着莎拉的事情就好。”卡特说着也嘀咕起来，“总编辑从没用过这个喇叭，不晓得今天是怎么回事，再说了这也不是什么封建王朝的独裁统治，真的要炒鱿鱼也该找HR和工会来，这完全有违程序……”

你闻言下意识地张望室内，不知怎么地眼神落在了报社员工们的合影上，照片正中那位倾国倾城的总编辑微笑着，一双湛蓝的眼睛透过相纸直视你，不知怎么地你有种正在和浩瀚无边的大海对视的错觉。

“莎拉怎么还不出来……”你听到自己忍不住发出了一声喃喃的抱怨。

前夫轻轻地拍了拍你的手臂，你这才注意到自己在诉苦时早已不自觉地攥紧了卡特的手臂，而他正搂住你的肩膀，把你整个搂住。

“抱歉。”你不知卡特最近有没有交到新的女友，连忙下意识地放开了他的手，正想要略微拉开一点距离时，总编办公室的方向再度发出一声重物落地的巨响。

你吓得一跳，整个人下意识地往卡特怀里一躲，他一把扶住你，你俩一起看向总编办公室的方向。

然后你忍不住尖叫出声，因为你看到伴随着像是水管爆裂的声音，有液体泊泊地从紧闭的办公室门口涌了出来——

鲜红色、带着腥气——赫然是人类的鲜血。

你当即膝盖一软，整个人倒在卡特怀里，这骤然的变动吓得你说不出一个字，只能伸手指向办公室哆哆嗦嗦却哑了声。

“我的天啊！”卡特也吓得大叫了一声，他脚步一颤，他和被他搂住的你都往后一倒，在撞到墙壁时才稳住了脚跟。

“莎拉！”你被这超乎常理的景象吓得浑身颤抖，下意识地要去带走你最珍爱的宝物。

“莎拉！快走！”你挣开前夫的手臂，往和总编辑办公室相对的，走廊尽头的女厕跑去。但你只跑了两步就硬生生地和跟着你一起跑向洗手间的前夫一道停住了。

原本在走廊尽头的男女厕所的灯已经灭了，两个洗手间黑洞洞一片，像是两只张开的巨口，就连洗手间出来的第一盏走廊灯也在闪烁几下后“啪”地一声烧了。

整个走廊尽头笼罩在一片晦暗中，那不是单纯的缺少了灯光的黑暗，而更像是……一片逐渐弥漫开的，黑色雾气……

有股寒气迎面扑来，身体趋利避害的本能使你吓得硬生生地停住了脚。

“莎拉！”你这会儿也顾不得什么低声有礼，大叫起来。

但你的声音就像是被投入黑洞一般，以这条走廊的长度，你此刻所站的位置和发出的音量原本足以引起回声，但此时却像是录音带播到一半没了声音般，在这空荡荡的办公楼中激不起一点儿回响。

又在此时，你的背后响起了一阵令人牙酸的“咯吱”声，你和扶住你肩膀的卡特一起回头，旋即你踉跄一步，吓得一把攥紧了卡特的手臂。

紧搂着你的卡特也颤抖起来，你们的视线都投向了总编辑的办公室。

那扇原本紧闭的门此刻开了一条缝，虚掩着微微摇晃，伴随着还在涌出的血河，打开的缝隙内一片昏暗让你什么都看不清。

但那“咯吱咯吱”的声音却越来越大，你和卡特对视一眼，都在对方眼里读到了同样的惊恐：

那扇虚掩的门轻轻地摇晃着，有什么东西要从里面出来了——

\-------fin--------------------------

2020.8.7:

Hi, Everyone, There are the heroes and heroines of all my original novels, you can try to find the female character of this novel.😘 

(I customized this pic by lofter@嘘言. All rights reserved, thx.)

**Author's Note:**

> *密斯卡托尼克大学(Miskatonic University)、印斯茅斯(Innsmouth)这些地名应该不需要注释了，不止在COC世界观下赫赫有名，早已成为有名（范围限定）的创作元素😏  
*布瑞切司特大学/Brichester University：自译名，出自英国作家Ramsey Campbell所创作的COC故事中的英国虚构小镇Brichester town，而这里Brichester University是该镇最著名的大学。
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
感谢各位的阅读。  
没错，这篇作品的具体剧情又是源自我的一个梦（几个月前的梦现在才写，我咕咕无罪.jpg）  
（这似乎是目前为止第一篇不带色的短篇，真是可喜可贺值得纪念😆）
> 
> 关于结尾可能有些突兀，但是比较符合实情的——因为我真的梦到这里的时候就醒来了。
> 
> （虽然醒来后第一反应是——让我继续睡！让我回去踢门！我要正面肛了这群搞幺蛾子的！😅）
> 
> 话说回来，醒来后复盘这个剧情，觉得女主角和前夫这两个调查员想要完美通关估计难度很大——不要说一看就有问题的学校社团和教授，就说在这样的僵局下，怎样从大楼里成功脱身就已经是一大难题，而其后还要思考怎么逃出整个镇子……而如果只是逃出生天至多只算是Normal Ending，解救了女儿并查明真相的True Ending，以男女主角这样“单枪匹马势单力薄”的局面来说，接近于“不可能完成的任务”……😰
> 
> （虽然醒来第一反应是前夫的体型和力量应该不低（因为年纪大也许敏捷还要被减值😰），女主角+前夫教育、意志、智力不低，两人血条不知多少算个正常人水平，幸运和san值大概也是，试着莽一波没准有奇效……🤔）
> 
> 千言万语归结为一句话：孩子上密大，母亲两行泪😨
> 
> （鉴于本文的特殊性，大概可能也许……就此作为一个短篇完结了。）
> 
> San check, please. SC1d3/1d10.


End file.
